Park Gyu Ri
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Gyu Ri *'Nombre:' 박규리 / Park Gyu Ri (Bak Gyu Ri) *'Apodos: '''Gyul, Gyul Omma, Diosa , Espejo Princesa, LeGYulas, Shikshin, Zanahoria *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso: 45kg *'''Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Familia. '''Madre: Actriz Park So Hyun *'Ex-Agencia:' DSP Entertainment Dramas *Sweet (Webdrama, 2015) *Secret Love (Dramacube, 2014) *Nail Shop Paris (MBC MBC QueeN, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Reckless Family (MBC every1, 2012) *URAKARA (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Hero (MBC, 2009) ''Cameo *Ladies of the Palace(SBS, 2001-02) *Today is a Nice Day (오늘은 좋은날 - MBC, 1995) Temas para Dramas *''Hello (junto a Seung Yeon)'' tema para Blade Man (2014) *''I Will Wait for You'' tema para Nail Shop Paris (2013) *''Breaking Fate'' tema para The Great Seer (2012) *''I Love You More Than The Soul'' tema para Tasty Life (2012) *''Indecisive'' tema para Hooray for Love (2011) *''I Only Look at You'' tema para City Hunter (2011) *''My Love (junto a Ji Young)'' tema para Dae Mul (2010) Películas *Alpha and Omega (2011) voz Kate Musicales *200 Pounds Beauty (2011) Programas de TV *Jewellery House (MBC, 2012) *Lulu Lala (MBC, 2011-2012) *Oh! My School (KBS, 2011) (ep 10) *Good Time 230 (SBS, 2010) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009-2010) Anuncios *BEARPAW Colaboraciones *Hong Kyung Min - Day After Day (ft. Park Gyu Ri) (2010) Discografía Single Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' KARA (2007 - 2016) **'Posición:' Líder, segunda voz principal. *'Educación:' **'Escuela Secundaria: '''Anyang High School of Art **'Universidad: Dongduk Woman's University (Departamento de Radifusión y Entretenimiento). *'Debút: '''MBC 1995 today a good day rain. *'Aficiones: Lectura, ver películas. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Madonna *'Tipo Ideal: 'Jung Jae Young *Es la única hija de la popular actriz de doblaje de voz Park So Hyun. *Ella a menudo se llama la diosa de Kara. *Ella eligió el nombre de Kara para el grupo. *Hace su debut en los musicales en el 2011 con el musical 200 Pounds Beauty. *Fue sometida a una cirugia para eliminar los nódulos y los pólipos que se encontraron en sus cuerdas vocales. *Nicole dijo que Gyuri nunca se cansa de verse al espejo, incluso por un día entero. Sólo la existencia de un grano hace que se mire al espejo durante 40 minutos. *Antes de su carrera como cantante, fue una niña actriz y modelo. * Fue trainee de SM. * Fue invitada especial para los eventos Show Kase -Noche de Kpop- junto la banda electro-indie From The Airport, el día 19 de noviembre en Cancún, Mexico. * El día 21 de noviembre llegó a Lima, Perú junto con From The Airport presentándose en el evento Noche de Kpop, organizado por la Embajada de Corea en Perú. * En un programa de radio dijo que le atraía mucho el líder de BTS, Rap Monster. Su compañera de grupo dijo que incluso ella decía cosas como ''aww Lemon (Rapmo) es muy cute! * El tema “The Little Prince”, el cual contó con la colaboración del grupo indie From the Airport, entró al Top 20 en la lista de Billboard de las mejores canciónes de K-Pop del 2015, ocupando el puesto 18 de la misma. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Wikipedia en Coreano *Twitter *Instagram Galería Park Gyu Ri1.jpg Park Gyu Ri2.jpg Park Gyu Ri3.png Park Gyu Ri4.jpg Park Gyu Ri5.jpg Park Gyu Ri6.jpg Park Gyu Ri7.jpg Park Gyu Ri8.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295x295px|Park Gyu Ri - Day Dreamthumb|295x295px|Park Gyu Ri & From The Airport - The Little Prince Categoría:DSP Media Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1988